Untitled as of yet
by jaina-lotr
Summary: SG-1 visit a planet, but find no life. While there they "make" new friends while fighting for their lives against the creature that caused the planet to be lifeless. Better summary inside. Crossover with Firefly/Serenity. Need help with the title.


Firefly/Serenity Crossover

* * *

summary: SG-1 visit a planet that is seemingly devoid of life. While investigating they hear the sound of a ship landing. Cut off from the gate and unsure if the newcomers can be trusted they will have to work together to fight for their surrvival against a creature that never should have been discovered.

author's note: okay, this story doesn't actually have a title yet. I've been thinking about it and I just can't come up with anything. So if you have any ideas just let me know. Um, to tell you a little about the story. It's going to be a crossover with Firefly/Serenity and the texts about that creature will come into play later. I'm not entirely sure about the whole plot, most of my stories just kind of write themselves. Anyway, tell me what you think so far and any title ideas will be appreciated. Who knows I might even use one that gets suggested. :)

disclaimer: i don't wn anything.

* * *

In the distance a tall, grey stone ring stood. The fog swirled around and through the ring as the wind blew. it was deathly silent except for the soft rustling of grass and leaves. 

The world on which the ring resided had long been forgotten. It was unpopulated, the only living thing the wild animals in the thick forest surrounding the small clearing where the ring stood.

The ring had been dormant for years, no one coming, no one going. There hadn't been life on the world since long before the ring stopped being used. No one ever stayed on the planet long. Once the sun set growls from wild beasts echoed through the trees, the shadows played tricks on your mind, and long forgotten horrors began their nightly hunt.

The ring stood in the center of the clearing, one of the only remaining signs humans had ever visited the world. The chevrons on the outer ring began to glow, one by one turning orange as a glyph was locked into place. On the seventh a maelstrom of blue-white energy sprang forth from the center before it went back and settled, soft ripples moving along the surface.

Not long after it had opened four people stepped out, each of them taking in their surroundings.

"Well, this is just creepy," Colonel Jack O'Neill stated as he glanced around the clearing where the stargate stood. It was still dark, the sun at the very edge of the horizon meaning it would be morning soon.

Jack walked slowly down the stone steps, the moss that had begun overgrowing them still smoking from where the tops had been disintegrated by the gates energy. The pale blue light created and eerire glow throughout the small clearing, making Jack even more uncomfortable than he already was.

The sun rose slowly, which did nothing to allay Jack's uneasiness. They had set off in the direction the MALP had indicated where there was ruins when there was enough light to see. The forest was thick and deathly silent.

They walked without speaking, easily falling into their formation. Jack took point, Sam and Daniel were in the middle, and Teal'c watched their six. It didn't take long to reach the ruins. Still silent, they moved to do their respective tasks. Daniel went, to translate, Teal'c watching over him, Sam collecting her samples, and Jack watching them all.

Even during the daytime there was no sound. No birds singing, or anything that would let SG-1 know if there was any life on the planet.

"Okay kids, time for lunch," Jack called, his voice sounding loud amongst the silence.

They came not long after. Jack was surprised that Teal'c didn't have to drag Daniel away from his squiggles.

"So, anything interesting?" Jack asked once they were all settled.

"Um, not really," Daniel replied, at Jack's shocked look he continued, "I mean, there were several texts about some sort of animal, but that was it. Nothing about a weapon, there wasn't even anything about their culture, their way of life, nothing."

"Oh. Well, what about the animal?"

"Um, the language was a little difficult to decipher, but I think I got the gist of it," Daniel replied.

He told them what little he had been able to translate so far, which wasn't much, but even from that Jack could tell he didn't want to have a run-in with this creature.

The rest of lunch was filled with light conversation, apparently this planet didn't have much to offer, if anything.

When they finished eating they each went back to what they had been doing before lunch. A few hours later it started getting dark. The planet had shorter days than Earth, but SG-1 hadn't expected them to be this short.

Jack was just about to call it a day when he heard a noise. He looked over at Teal'c, who nodded, indicating that he too had heard it. The noise grew louder and louder, until it disappeared. It wasn't long before Sam and Daniel were standing next to him.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"I don't know," Jack replied.

"Before it disappeared it sounded like it was coming from the direction of the gate," Sam stated.

"Yeah, we should probably check it out," Jack said.

They all agreed and began the trek back to the gate. By the time they reached the edge of the clearing the sun had sunk to just above the horizon. There were growls emanating from farther within the forest which had made SG-1 move as fast as they could while remaining silent.

From their vantage point they could see the entire clearing. The gate stood silent and still in the center, but just past it there was what appeared to be a ship. There was a slight movement as the belly of the ship opened, light flooding the clearing making SG-1 duck down farther.

They could hear voices, but couldn't make out what was being said. Jack pulled out his binoculars so he could get a closer look at there visitors.

"They have guns," Jack said, hoping they wouldn't be cut off from the gate


End file.
